


An Evening in the Library

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3rd person pov, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, gosh i need help lol, i have needs, or is it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: A secret rendezvous in the library with Vergil
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	An Evening in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the fuck am I doing but I blame the dream I had last night which ended me wanting for more, and also Sync's horny asks that I'm just living for it. I want it out from my system and I am bad at writing smut so dropping this here
> 
> Also, thanks to Ruby for proofread this.

She waits for him at the secluded corner of the library. It's getting dark outside, the patrons are slowly leaving the library and the librarians are busy organising the books.

Nobody has noticed her presence yet. As expected, they all avoid going to this section of the library. Rumours say this section is haunted by a ghost of a man who is pale as a sheet and hair white as snow. He lurks in this area every night and day, and scares the people foolish enough to step foot in this area. Some say the ghost was originally a boy who was murdered here years ago, but you know those are just rumours, because the ghost that they are all so scared of is actually her friend or not friend but boyfriend (what even is their relationship?), Vergil.

To be honest, she knows the real reasons this section is off limits to everyone, and surprisingly, it has nothing to do with it being haunted. 

This secluded corner is Vergil's private corner of the library that he owns.

A sound of footsteps approaching and she turned to her right. There, marching towards her with purpose, is Vergil.

“Vergil, you’re here-'' She doesn’t manage to finish her words as Vergil immediately captures her lips. She gasps as she feels herself being lifted from the floor, her back pushed to the bookshelf, causing some of the books to fall off. Vergil doesn't let go of the kiss, and despite being taken off guard, she doesn't mind the kiss at all. He bites the bottom of her lips, a demands for her to grant him entry. She moans and lets his tongue explore her cavern.

She snakes her arm behind his head, pulling him closer as she craves for his taste, and one of his fingers trails to her side and down to the hem of her shirt. His deft fingers quickly slips past through the band of her skirt and panties, and when he strokes her clit, her breath hitches.

“Vergil-” She tries to pull away from the heated kiss but Vergil seals her lips again. His index finger makes a swift motion to her flower, stroking the already wet folds while his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. She feels her legs are shaking. If Vergil wasn’t holding her with his other hand, she would have collapsed!

The pressure down below keeps on increasing with every stroke of his fingers. She moans his name in between the kisses that is making her head spin! She grabs his hair, teeth clashing with teeth in this messy kiss and when Vergil suddenly pulls his hand away from her core, and she whines.

But that is quickly replaced with another gasp from her when Vergil took off her skirts, alongside her panties, which drops on the floor.

She breaks away from the kiss, filling her deprived lungs with air. Her eyes never left him as she watches his pupils darkens with desire. 

Without a word, he puts her down on the table beside the bookshelf, pushing her shoulder until her back hits the smooth surface of the table. He quickly undos his belt and unzips his pants. She licks her lips when she sees him stroking his already-hard member.

She hasn’t even managed to mentally prepare herself when Vergil quickly pushes his cock into her soaking cunt, making her tilt her head back at the feeling of him entering her. 

Once he bottoms out, she tries to hold on to his shoulder but Vergil is quick- he quickly grabs both of her hands and holds them above her head. He pulls his cock out of her for a while, before he slams into her again, hitting her sensitive spot.

Soon, the quiet library fills with her soft moans and gasps, and his grunts and pants. Sometimes, a slapping sound and a high pitch whine can be heard coming from the secluded corner. 

He turns her over, face down on the table as he takes her from behind. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes throughout the corner. With one last harsh thrust, he comes again for however many times that she can’t remember, filling her womb to the brim with his seed. She can feel some of the fluids, hers and his combined, leaking out of her cunt, but she’s still not satisfied and neither is he.

And the night continues on, with him on a chair with her on his laps, grinding her hips and his finger plays with her clit. Apparently they have discarded all their clothes, and left them strewn across the floor among those fallen books. She rides him, her boobs bounce in front of him. He has a vice grip on her hips that she bets will leave a mark later on. Vergil kisses her breast, sucking one of her nipples as she scratches his head. And she keeps on riding him, again and again. Vergil’s cock slides in and out of her easily, and he can see the glistering of their fluids down there. 

When the dawn finally comes, as the passion of the night subsides, she sits snugly in his laps, head on his chest as her eyes start to shuts, listening to his husky voice as he reads her a poem. 

It is a routine for them both every week. She will wait for him at the secluded corner of the library every Thursday night, and he will be there exactly at 8pm. Nobody knows about this little secret, only them. 


End file.
